Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Six
Chapter six of Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory (also, fan arts are welcomed). Story The next day, Trent, Skyla and Midia were watching Seymour, Gloria and Miss Viola teaching Penguin chicks how to sing, with Mumble teaching dances. The pseudo-dinosaurs got to know Mumble's infamous dance, and even got taught some of it, they enjoy trying, but are often clumsy for it. Gloria also introduced them to heartsongs, with her own, "boogie wonderland", which their students went crazy for. Midia was interested to the point that she asks "hey can I try?". Gloria and co were surprised, but said "uh, okay". Nobody was sure what Midia was up to, but she seems to be concentrating hard, then suddenly, she started singing along. (Trap of love by the Hex Girls from Scooby Doo; Mystery Incorporated) Before beginning, she asked Mumble, Gloria and Seymour to assist her. Your unfeeling heart, imprisons me Careless eyes, too blind to see Empty words, an iron cage Broken heart, bleeding rage Both students and teachers were in awe, who new music existed in prehistoric times. (Can't wait for you and me, it's time I break free) Trap of love, snared by desire Trap of love, burnt by your fire Trap of love, snared by desire Trap of love, beware of the trap of love A lot of passerby were noticing this new song, and they too were amazed. Let me be, it's time we part Set me free, un-cage my heart Midia was really drawing a crowd, a few penguins were whispering how she was as good as Gloria. (Can't wait for you and me, it's time for you to see) Trap of love, snared by desire Trap of love, burnt by your fire Trap of love, snared by desire Trap of love, beware of the trap of love The crowd cheers, Midia took a bow, Viola remarks " impressive, I've never heard a song like that before". Midia blushes from all the attention she had gotten. Skyla decides to try to, "I like to try", everyone looked at her, then each other, Mumble spoke "uh okay, do you have one?". Skyla thought hard, and began smiling, telling everybody that she does have one. She began to make her way to the stage and started to sing. (We Are Believix by Elizabeth Gillies from Winx Club) Get your sky-high hands up It's the Winx girls, what's up? Wild, winged, and wonderful You turn our sparkle on Your power makes us strong You keep us up '' ''Where we belong The crowd stared in some more, both plesiosaurs were very talented. Today We are gonna celebrate '' ''And shout "hey, hey!" Because you believed it We are the magic! We are Believix! We are Believix! Some animals decided to join the dance. We are the sound of wonder Hear our rainbow thunder Feeling fairy-powerful We'll turn your smile up loud We're flying high and proud Like we're a sunshine '' ''Through the clouds Even Noah had to admit she was good. Today We are gonna celebrate And shout "hey, hey!" Because you believed it We are the magic! We are Believix! We are Believix! Ramon and Carmen were moving to the beat in a romantic way. We are fast on the magic track Making shimmy-shimmy-snap Yeah, we got it back And we never give in Hands up! and away we go This isn't trick stuff And illusion, no! Cause you believed us! You believed us! The Krill pair, Will & Bill are enjoying too, Will was dancing almost as good as Mumble, though it was hard to notice since he was so small. Today '' ''We are gonna celebrate And shout "hey, hey!" Because you believed it We are the magic! Cause you believed it We are the magic! We are Believix! We are Believix! We are Believix! We are Believix! Skyla took a bow, Trent was going goo-goo over it, which earned laughter at him, much to his embarrassment. Suddenly the excitement was cut short when more earth tremors appeared. "more earthquakes?" Eggbert asks. Suddenly a monstrous, terrifying roar echoes over. "Do earthquakes roar? Bill asks, climbing aboard Lovelace. Trent, Skyla and Midia looked frightened, they obviously new this wasn't an earthquake, they felt more like footsteps, Mumble notices this too and states "these tremors feel like footsteps, big footsteps". Everyone was wondering what he meant by this, when suddenly a giant foot appears out of nowhere, nearly stepping on Atticus, who manages to get away. To every ones surprise, an Australovenator arrives, sending even Elephant Seals backing away. The Australovenator roars out once more " I thought these things were dead" Bo states. " well then that is one angry zombie".Erik jokes. The carnosaur stalks the animals of today, scaring off even a few Skuas that were hanging around hunting. The Australovenator stops at an overhang and surveys the inhabitants, who stay as still as statues. " Don't move" Skyla warns. The Australovenator watches, hoping someone will move, and someone did, a skua ran through screaming, Skyla shook her head at it. Regardless, the theropod charges in chasing everybody, who attempt to get away. Trent shelters Mumble from the creature, while Bryan, his sons and a group of penguins hide in a cave. Unfortunately one penguin chick peeps in fear, Bryan shushes it hoping it wasn't heard, but was proven wrong when the Australovenator rips the roof off. Bryan went on the defensive and charges at the dinosaur, but was slapped away, Hard!, Bryan was sent skidding across the ground, he tries to get back up, but was too hurt to move. Maurice through a snowball at it, hoping to distract it, and did, the theropod is now focused on him. "Dad!" Gloria yells, nearly charging over to them, but Midia stops her saying "are you crazy?!, you'll be killed!" Gloria grabs back and says " that's my dad out there, we can't just leave him!". Skyla decided that was enough, she charges at the carnosaur, who has Maurice trapped in a crevice, and rams it. The Dinosaur now gives her it's full attention. Maurice gets out of the crevice and into the crowd, who are gathering in anticipation, the Australovenator roars in a challenging way, Skyla raises her neck up higher in a threat display, the theropod snaps at her, but backs up. Eventually the dinosaur submits and leaves, Skyla smiles in victory. Outside, the Alpha Skua was strolling towards Penguin Land hoping to eat a chick, when a Petrel flew by looking scared, then a giant foot nearly squashes him, but he avoids it, Surprised, he comes face-to-face with the Australovenator for the first time. "what the heck is that thing". he asks, even though no one is around to answer. Back in animals-of-today-land, Gloria and Michelle couldn't thank Skyla enough for saving Maurice, even Noah had to admit he never saw anyone that brave before, not even Mumble was that brave. " that was incredible" Lombardo commented, and everyone else gave their share. Suddenly Trent pipes up "I'm glad there wasn't a fight but, why did the dinosaur give up so soon?". everyone stares at him, wondering what he meant, Bryan joins in, having recovered from the slap the dinosaur gave, he feared his jaw was broken, but the animal doctors who examined it concluded it was fine, just sore. "what do mean, isn't it just a cowardly predator?" he asks. Trent shook his head and answers "nah, big theropods are hard to scare, if it was hungry it would have attacked Skyla regardless, but chose not to, something else must be it's goal, but what?". All of the animals stared in deep thought, sure the dinosaur was a predator, but what is it after instead of food? Suddenly another earth tremor appears. Over at Mount Erebus, seabirds and Seals that were taking up residence on the volcano, noticed the ground shaking, then all of the sudden, a geyser bursts out of the cliff, with more. The animals flee, the seabirds fly away as fast as they can, as more geysers spew out. The seabirds got far but still don't feel safe, an Albatross had the urge to look down, thinking something was gonna jump out and attack it, and something did, it wasn't an animal though, it was another geyser. The albatross was caught and fell to the water dead, a lot of other seabirds were killed too, but few managed to escape. Back at Mount Erebus, an ash cloud was spreading across the sky, signaling that an eruption was nearing, a true geothermal monster, soon the animals in the vicinity, as far as fifty miles away or more, will feel it's heat. stay tuned for Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Seven Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters